


Tell Me I’m Your National Anthem

by Juniiper



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Reversal, Betrayal, Elections, Infidelity, M/M, Politics, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniiper/pseuds/Juniiper
Summary: Jeonghan supposes he puts on a good show.For the people. For his husband. For himself.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Tell Me I’m Your National Anthem

To the citizens Jeonghan is known as the First Gentleman, the ever loyal husband to President Wonwoo.

Always a vision. Always so wise. 

An unwavering support.

He’s stood with Wonwoo all these years, for better or for worse. Took his side when no one else would. Stood up for him when no one else would. Stood by his side when he needed him. 

And Wonwoo was the same. Better even. 

Always caring. Always sweet. Always there for Jeonghan when he needed it.

They were the perfect couple. Adored by everyone around them. Idealised. 

The cracks in their marriage were concealed perfectly. Masked by pretty smiles, fond gazes and the greed for power.

Jeonghan supposes he puts on a good show. 

For the people. For his husband. For himself. 

* * *

  
  


_[3rd October 1982]_

“What do you mean you’re shutting down the factories?” Jeonghan couldn’t believe his ears. Wonwoo seems rigid, tense as he turns in his chair to face Jeonghan on the bed. 

“There’s no room for them in the budget, they’re practically gathering dust at this point.” He spoke low, cautious and Jeonghan could feel the anger rising. 

“Do you realise how many people you’re putting out of work? Do you realise the _devastation_ this will cause?” Jeonghan was livid, mind thinking back to all the people that relied on them. All the people that had put their trust in them. All the people who voted. 

“There is nothing that can be done! I have no other choice.” 

“Bullshit!” 

“Jeonghan!” 

“Don’t think I don’t know you Wonwoo. Don’t think for a second that I don’t know about the Daegu account.” Jeonghan pretends that his heart doesn’t break at the thought of Wonwoo stealing from the ones that trust them.

“How do you know that?” Wonwoo seems shocked, guilt etched on his face. Jeonghan feels no pity. 

“I can’t believe you.” 

“I’m doing this for us.” He came to sit beside Jeonghan on the bed, reaching out to hold his hand and Jeonghan hates how his touch disgusts him. 

“No, honey. You’re doing this for yourself. Because of your greed. You’re selfish.” He shook his head slowly, shoving Wonwoo’s hands away, unable to look at him. “Just like the rest of them.” 

“Baby.” He sounds broken. 

“You can sleep on the couch tonight.” Jeonghan can’t change his mind. 

* * *

  
  


[1st November 1982]

Choi Seungcheol is introduced to him as the competition. 

The one standing against Wonwoo in the elections. 

He is young and inexperienced, too idealistic, too optimistic. 

He doesn’t stand a chance. 

Jeonghan pities him. 

But he likes him too, far more than he should. 

He has pretty eyes, they make him look innocent but his gaze holds a promise of something more and Jeonghan is intrigued. 

He likes the way his gaze travels over his form, the way it lingers. He likes the way he smiles, sweet yet titillating. 

Seungcheol raises a glass towards him from the opposite table and Jeonghan _wants_ him. 

Wants his attention, his affection and anything else he can get. 

Jeonghan is a married man and Choi Seungcheol isn’t his to keep. But he wants him. 

And Jeonghan always gets what he wants.

* * *

  
  


_[3rd November 1982]_

“You know I have to say, I never expected this of you.” Seungcheol is a vision to behold leaning back on his hands on the silk sheets of his bed, clad in nothing but his boxers. 

“Are you shaming me, Choi-ssi?” Jeonghan doesn’t look back at him, instead he focuses on doing the buttons of his shirt. 

“Never.” Seungcheol sounds sure and Jeonghan smiles. “Just believed you had the perfect marriage is all.” 

“That’s what we wanted you to believe, isn’t it?” Jeonghan feels rather smug, hand resting on the door knob as he waits for Seungcheol to respond. Or maybe he just didn’t want to leave so soon. 

“I suppose so.” 

“No marriage is perfect, Seungcheol. Best you remember that.” And with that their time together was over. 

But this wouldn’t be the only time they met. 

Not with the way Jeonghan’s heart was pounding in his chest. 

Not when Seungcheol gave him such a blush inducing rush. 

Not when Jeonghan feels this _loved._

* * *

  
  


_[3rd December 1982]_

“Do you suppose I can win, hyung?” Seungcheol questions and Jeonghan almost laughs in his face. 

They’re in the bathtub this time. Jeonghan is more relaxed than he has ever been. 

“You don’t think so, do you?” Seungcheol speaks into his skin and Jeonghan wants to tell him it’s true. 

He doesn’t. 

But Seungcheol is optimistic. Seungcheol is young. Seungcheol is naive. 

Seungcheol wants only the best for the others. 

Seungcheol is everything Wonwoo isn’t and Jeonghan _wants_ him to win.

“That’s not it.” He says instead. Intertwines their fingers and avoids Seungcheol’s gaze. 

Seungcheol doesn’t stand a chance. 

At least not without Jeonghan. 

* * *

  
  


_[12th December 1982]_

“Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Are you sure that is your place to ask?” Jeonghan raises an eyebrow at the journalist, challenging. 

“Just making sure you’re okay.” Seokmin raises his hand to slide the brown envelope on the table closer to himself. 

“I’m paying you to do your job Seokmin-ssi, not to be my therapist.” Jeonghan has no time for this. 

“Right then, if you’re sure I’ll be out of your hair.” Seokmin moves to stand but not without one last concerned look towards Jeonghan. 

“Remember our deal, Seokminnie.” Jeonghan is a little desperate. A little out of line. A little guilty. 

But mostly he’s relieved. 

“No one will be able to trace this back to you, hyung. You have my word.” 

He’s free. 

* * *

There are three important headlines in the newspaper in the following week. 

  
  


_[19th December 1982]_

_Breaking: First Gentleman, Yoon Jeonghan files for divorce._

_[21st December 1982]_

_Breaking: President Jeon Wonwoo arrested on accounts of money laundering._

_[24th December 1982]_

_Breaking: Things are looking up for Presidential candidate Choi Seungcheol following the arrest of the President_ **_._ **


End file.
